terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Seras Sinclaire
Biography : Seras was born April 24, 2007 in the coastal regions of Maine. Of course, she was no exception with the rest to live through the horrors of this world. Although being able to remain in the once known state for most of her childhood, her mother had come down with a fatal disease that eventually took her life when Seras was nine. With only her father remaining, they left the state and headed southward. Through their travels, they'd come across many events both fortunate and unfortunate. : At the age of thirteen and bordering the Gulf of Mexico in Louisianna, they came across some trouble as the camp they had settled within had suddenly been facing a mortar attack by SkyNET. Explosions and gunfire riddled the air around them and soon enough the machines would follow. As they worked to escape the overrun area, the two had gotten seperated after a tunnel collapse and a swarm of fleeing refugees. Unknown what happened to her father, she continued to be carried away by the panicking crowd. As they neared several trucks waiting to be loaded and escape the area, Seras was loaded onto one of these vehicles along with other children, soon leaving the area and her father behind. : A year later, even further Southward at the age of Fourteen, Seras finds herself in Mexico. Here, she meets three of the people who soon become her closest thing to family; Church Bennett and the Kurenai twins, Karen and Faye. There, she learns how to work with others and to take care of herself, occasionally finding herself helping Church with his work. : Years later, that fated factory accident happens where Seras is captured. A few weeks later after the seperation, within a prison camp, a firefight had erupted outside where a renegade resistance group infiltrated and attacked a prison camp, freeing many of its captives but taking a number of casualties from the risk. Now seperated from her friends, Seras takes to the wastes on her own after taking in the group's help for a while. It was during this time alone that she met some other now familiar faces along the way. : By February 2032, Seras finds herself amongst a Tech-Com bunker in LA after her long travels. Travels of which she took after hearing her friends could possibly be there. When she arrived, she did find her friends, but not all of them. Church had lost his life after an operation gone wrong, the news striking Seras rather roughly. Saddened by her loss, she was still happy to know Karen and her sister were in good health, as well as finding an old friend in her travels, Erika. : Eventually she gets herself recruited into Ghost Squad, at the time led by Nick Cross. Preferring herself to handle accurate weapons, she eventually finds herself to become a markswoman. Usually ending up to self-train herself hands-on, she thinks herself to support operations well enough for the job to be done, but she knows herself she's still learning. : As of right now, she's in Echo squad which was a merge between Ghost and Storm in the past, a Sergeant in the ranks as she looks after her friends and soldiers.